tetragramfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Imię Boże w architekturze, malarstwie, rzeźbie, sztuce
]] ]] ]] ]] Imię Boże w architekturze, malarstwie, sztuce '''- lista miejsc z imieniem Bożym. W wiekach XVI – XVIII ''tetragram'' lub forma ''Jehowa'' były powszechnie stosowane w Europie jako przedmiot inwokacji i jednocześnie element dekoracyjny w architekturze, malarstwie i rzeźbie. Występowały – oprócz utworów literackich i muzycznych – na herbach, uzbrojeniu, monetach, medalach, rzeźbach, obrazach, witrażach, pieczęciach (także kościelnych). Kościoły, bazyliki, katedry, kaplice * '''Polska: **''Kościół Mariacki w Gdańsku'' - Jehowa trzykrotnie w cytacie z Księgi Ezechiela 37:4-6 na epitafium. Tetragram '''''co najmniej w 9 innych miejscach. **Bazylika archikatedralna w Gdańsku-Oliwie'' - ''tetragram'' na ''ołtarzu św. Michała Archanioła ''i co najmniej 9 razy w innych miejscach. **Konkatedra św. Jana Chrzciciela w Kamieniu Pomorskim'- 'JEHOWAH' w napisie umieszczonym pod organami. **'[[Imię Boże w Częstochowie|''Pomnik Jezusa'' na jasnogórskich błoniach w Częstochowie]]' - 'tetragram. **Zamek biskupów warmińskich w Lidzbarku Warmińskim' - 'tetragram. **Bazylika Kolegiacka św. Andrzeja w Olkuszu' - 'tetragram' zapisany jest w pisowni masoreckiej. **Katedra św. Michała Archanioła w Łomży'' - tetragram. **''Kolegiata Wszystkich Świętych w Sieradzu'' - tetragram nad głównym ołtarzem. **''Sanktuarium Pojednania w Łęgowie'' - tetragram. **''Kościół św. Józefa w Zabrzegu'' - tetragram. **''Bazylika św. Elżbiety Węgierskiej we Wrocławiu'' - tetragram. **''Kościół Imienia Jezus we Wrocławiu''- tetragram na sklepieniu przebiterium. **''Kościół Matki Bożej Miłosierdzia w Jeleniej Górze-Cieplicach''- tetragram na zewnątrz kościoła. **''Kościół Parafialny Świętych Apostołów Piotra i Pawła w Reszlu''- tetragram. **''Sanktuarium Matki Bożej Rokitniańskiej'' - tetragram. **''Kościół św. Marcelina w Rogalinie'' - tetragram. **''Kościół św. Małgorzaty w Krasiejowie'' - tetragram nad ołtarzem. **''Kościół w Kwidzynie'' - IEHOVA. **''Kościół w Świdnicy'' - tetragram. **''Kościół w Jaworze'' - tetragram. **''Kościół w Charbrowie'' - tetragram. **''Kościół MB Częstochowskiej w Kiezmarku'' - Jehova. **''Kościół NMP w Kowarach'' - tetragram. **''Kościół Zgorzelecu'' - Jahve. **''Kościół Trójcy Świętej w Sosnowicy'' - tetragram nad głównym wejściem do niego. **''Kościół w Henrykowie'' - tetragram. **''Kościół Podwyższenia Krzyża Świętego w Tczewie'' - tetragram. **''Bazylika katedralna Wniebowzięcia Najświętszej Maryi Panny w Pelplinie'' - tetragram. **''Kapliczka w Radkowie'' - tetragram. **''Sanktuarium Wambierzyckiej Królowej Rodzin w Wambierzycach'' - tetragram w kilku miejscach, m.in. we wnęce, gdzie przedstawiono sąd Salomona; jest umieszczony nad tronem Salomona. **''Bazylika św. Ludwika Króla i Wniebowzięcia Najświętszej Maryi Panny w Katowicach-Panewnikach'' - tetragram na witrażu. **''Kościół Podwyższenia Krzyża Świętego w Jeleniej Górze'' - tetragram wymalowany na suficie w kole, z którego rozchodzą się jak gdyby promienie słońca, a całość otaczają aniołki zwrócone do niego twarzami. **''Kościół św. Jana Nepomucena w Przysusze'' - tetragram. **''Kapliczka w Bochni'' - tetragram. **''Imię Boże na menorze w Wrocławiu - tetragram, menora autorstwa Adama Włodarczyka. * 'Australia:' ''Kościół Kongregacyjny w Adelajdzie. * Austria: Kościół Wotywny w Wiedniu, Kościół św. Karola Boromeusza w Wiedniu, Kościół Minorieten w Wiedniu, Kościół św. Piotra w Wiedniu, Sanktuarium Maryjne w Hafnerbergu, Kościół St. Paternianus w Paternion, Kościół St. Nikolaus w Tannheim, Burgkapelle Forchtenstein, Kościół w Grafenschach, Kościół w Patergassen, Kościół w Paternion, Kadetra w Wiener Neustadt, Kościół Wniebowzięcia Marii w Dunerstein Wachau, Maria Dreichien Kirche w Eggenburgu; w kościołach w: Furth-Gottweig, Triengstingtal, Harmanschlag, Jeutendorf, Laxenburgu, Horn, Prizendorf an der Zaya, Purkensdorf, Riegersburgu, Braunan am Inn, Kremsmunster, Stadt Paula, Steyr, Linz, St. Florian, Admont, Brestein, Fohnsdorf, Goss bei Leobben, Grosslobming, Pollau, Radmer, Seckau, Seeberg, St. Erhard, St. Gallen, St. Johann, St. Peter, Strassengel, Insbrucku, Ramsau, Rattenbergu, Kraubath, Tannheim, Hohenemes, Leonben, Mariazell, Obdach, Piescheldorf, oraz w dwóch w Vorau, Weiz, w trzech kościołach w Salzburgu, Stams, w pięciu w Graz oraz w ośmiu wiedeńskich i innych. * Belgia: Kolegiata św. Marcina w Aalst, Kościół św. Martina w Arlon, Katedra Najświętszej Marii Panny w Antwerpii, Sint-Andrieskerk w Antwerpii, Sint-Andrieskerk w Antwerpii, Sint-Antoniuskerk w Antwerpii, Kościół Sint Sarvatius Berg-Kampenhout, Bazylika św. Krwi Brugii, Katedra św. Salwatora Brugii, Kościół Najświętszej Marii Panny w Brugii, Kościół Świętych Jana i Etienne aux Minimes w Brukseli, Kerk St. Jan de Doper ter Begijnhof w Brukseli, Kościół NMP w De Panne, Kościół St. Gilliskerk w Dendermonde, Kościół St. Sulpitius w Diest, Kościół St. Fiacre w Dison, Kościół Kerkhof w Esen, Kościół św. Krzysztofa w Evergem, Kościół Ojców Barnabitów w Forest, Kościół Saint-Eloi Froyennes k. Tournai, Kościół św. Stefana, Kościół św. Mikołaja i Klasztor św. Piotra i ruiny klasztoru św. Bawona w Gandawie, Kościół św. Szymona i Judasza-Tadeusza w Gentbrugge, Kościół Św. Bartolomeusza w Geraardsbergen, Bazylika św. Servatiusa w Grimbergen, Kościół Zbawiciela w Harelbeke, Kościół św. Marcina w Houthalen, Kościół św. Piotra w Leper, Kościół NMP w Jezus-Eik, Kościół św. Marcina w Kontich, Kościół św. Marcina w Kortrijk, Kościół św. Kwinten w Leuven, Katedra Świętego Pawła w Liège, Kościół Saint Barthélémy w Liège, Kościół św. Antoniego, w Liège, Kościół Heilig Hart w Liège, Basiliek van Onze-Lieve-Vrouw-van-Hanswijk w Mechelen, Beginaż św. Aleksandry i Katarzyny w Mechelen, Kościół Sint-Jan de Doper en Sint-Jan Evangelist w Mechelen, Kościół Sint Antonius w Mol Donk, Kościół Matki Bożej Wniebowzięcia w Ninove, Kościół św. Michała w Roeselare, Kościół de St-Hermès w Ronse, Kościół Onze-Lieve-Vrouw-ten-Hemelopneming w Ruiselede, Kościół w Schelle, Kościół św. Michała w Sint-Lievens-Houtem, Klasztor Norbertanów w Tongerlo, Kościół św. Piotra w Turnhout, Kościół św. Piotra w Ypres, Kościół św. Marcina w Zaventem, Kościół św. Lawrenca w Zedelgem i innych. * Brazylia: Katedra metropolitarna São Paulo. * Chile: Kościół Pasco Real. * Chorwacja: Katedra św. Jakuba w Szybeniku i Klasztor Visovac. * Czechy: Benedyktyński Klasztor w Broumov, Kościół Klasztorny Wniebowzięcia NMP Kutná Hora, Kościół NMP Nová Paka, Kościół św. Trójcy w Nowym Mieście nad Metują, ''Kościół św. Marcina w Pradze, Kościół Klasztorny w Vrchlabí, Kaplica w Vrchlabí, Kościół w Vranov, Kościół w Valec i Kościół w Městys Zvíkovec.'' * Dania: Katedra w Roskilde, Katedra w Ribe, Katedra św. Kanuta w Odense, Katedra Maribo, Klasztor Nykøbing Falster, Katedra w Viborgu, Kościół Klasztoru Horsens, Klasztor Boerglum, Brønderslev, Kaplica Zamkowa Brahetrolleborg, Klasztor Asmild, Katedra w Ribe', Kościół Holmens'' w Kopenhadze , Kościół św. Piotra w Kopenhadze, Kościół Garnizonowy w Kopenhadze, Kościół Broendbyoester w Kopenhadze, Kościół Lundtofte w Kopenhadze, Kościół Lyngby w Kopenhadze, Klasztor Sebber, Klasztor Alling, Klasztor Antvoeskov Slagelse, Klasztor w Søro, Klasztor Asmild, Kościół Ansgar w Aalborg', ''Klasztor Nykøbing Falster, Kościół Mikołaja w Vejle, Kościół św. Mikołaja w Køge, Katedra Maribo, Kościół św. Michała w Slangerup, Kościół Marii Magdaleny w Ryomgaard, Kościół św Mortens w Randers oraz w kościołach w miejscowościach: Ålsø, Ansgars, Århus (Kościół NMP w Århus, Katedra św. Klemensa), Asserballe, Astrup, Åstrup, Astrup Hovedgård, Ballum, Biersted, Birkerørd, Bislev, Bjergager, Bjerreby, Borglum, Borreby, Brahetrollerborg, Bringstrup, Broholm Gods, Brovst, Dalbyneder, Dallerup, Diernaes, Dreslette, Egå, Ejsing, Engelsholm, Engum, Enslew, Fakse, Fjerellup, Flynder, Føvling, Fraugde, Frederissung, Fruering, Gadstrup, Gamtofte, Gavnø, Gerlev, Gimlinge, Gimming, Gjellerup, Grønbæk, Grøninng, Gudbjerg, Guldager, Gunderup, Hals, Haraldsted, Hårlev, Hassing, Helnæs, Hem, Herlev, Herlufmagle, Hersom, Hjerk, Hjorring (Kościół św. Katarzyny, Kościół św. Olafa), Hjortshøj, Ho, Højby, Horne, Holme Ostrup, Holstebro, Holsteinsborg, Hørby, Horne, Hornslet, Horsens, Hvidbjerg, Hylline, Idom, Jegindø, Karup, Kavslunde, Kirke Fenjeslev, Kirke Hvalsø, Klejtrup, Kliplev, Knebel, Knudskerk, Kopenhaga (10), Kolby Samsø, Kolding, Kværndrup, Kvong, Ledreborg, Lee, Lem, Lomborg, Løsning, Lundtofte, Lyby, Lyngby, Lyngby ved Århus, Lyø, Magleby, Mejrup, Middelfart, Møgeltønder, Mygdal, Nørlem, Nørre Herlev, Nørre Nebel, Nørre Tranders, Nørre Vium, Nørresundby, Nørun, Nørup, Nybøl, Nyborg, Nyker, Odder, Oddense, Ølgod, Ørding, Østbirk, Øster Tørslew, Østermarie, Ostrup, Pårup, Raasted, Resenby, Resenstad, Rind, Rigsted, Rødding, Roskilde, Roslev, Ryslinge, Sahl, Sebber, Sjørslev, Skibsted, Skraem, Slots Bjergby, Sludstrup, Sønder Ho, Sønder Rind, Sønderborg Jutta, Sønderhå, St. Heddinge Præstegård, Støvring, Suldrup, Svenstrup, Svostrup, Thisted, Tinglev, Tingsted, Todbjerg, Tømmerby, Tønder, Torkilstrup, Tranebjerg, Tvis, Tyrsting, Ubjerg, Uddy, Ulfborg, Urlew, Vallensved, Varde, Vemmetofe, Venslev, Vester Starup, Viborg, Viby, Vidstrup, Vilstrup, Vinblæs, Vinderød Kirkegård, Vinding, Vinkel, Viuf, Vive, Vivild, Voeerladegaard, Vokslev, Vordingsborg i inne. * Estonia: Kaplica Laurentiusa na Prangli i inne. * Finlandia: Katedra w Helsinkach, Katedra w Kuopio, Katedra w Oulu, Drewniany kościół Kempele, Katedra w Porvoo, Katedra w Kuhmoinen i inne. * Francja: Katedra Pałacu Wersalskiego, Kościół Notre Dame des Victoires w Paryżu, Kościół Notre Dame de l'Assomption w Paryżu, Katedra św. Krzyża w Orleanie, Bazylika MB Różańcowej w Lourdes, Bazylika w Sainte-Anne-de-Beaupré, Bazylika NMP w Lyonie, Krzyż w Perpezat, Katedra św. Marcina w Colmar, Kaplica w Evreux, Katedra w Strasbourgu oraz w kościołach w miejsowościach: Calis, Saint-Omer, Tourcoing, Cempuis, Eu, Mont-de-L'lf, Bayeux, Cherbourg-Octeville, Honfleur, Ménil Gonduin, Cléden-Cap-Sizun, Plonévez, Roscanvel, Saint-Pol-de-Léon, Trégarvan, Étain, Saint-Dié-des-Vosges, Paryż (15), Arnay le Duc, Auxerre, Beaune (2), Bligny-sur-Ouche, Fougères, Nolay, Parigne, Vandensse en Auxois, Viré, Troyes, Besançons, Courchaton, Colmar, Guebwiller, Strasbourg (3), Bourges, Beaulieu lès Loches, Orlean, Richelieu, La Celle Dunoise, Perpezat sur Apchat, Prades, Grenoble, Les Vans, Lyon (2), Pérouges, Saint-Chef en Dauphiné, Saint Pries, Villefontaine, Riberac, Auterive (Gers), Arles-sur-Tech, Carcasonne, Guzargues, Perpingnan, Pont-Saint-Esprit, Port-Vendres, Ansuis, Antibes, Aubiignan, Aups, Cannes, Carpentras, Digne-les-Bains, Èze, Grambois, La Farléde, Le Pradet, Marsylia (2), Ramatuelle, Saint Christol, Saint-Tropez, Salerens, Vachères, Venasque i innych. * Hiszpania: Bazylika w Toledo, Bazylika w Tarragona, Katedra w Grenadzie, Katedra w Polego oraz w kościołach w miejscowościach: San Luis, Huéscar, La Orotava, Palafrugell i w innych. * Holandia: W kościołach w miejscowościach: Beetsterzwaag, Berkel-Enschot, Boxmeer, Breskens, Bruinisse, Bunschoten, Delft, Dortrecht, Edam, Gouda, Losdorp, Maastricht, Middelstum, Noorbeek, Oudenbosch, Strijen, Urk, Woudt i w innych. * Irlandia: Katedra w Waterford. * Islandia: Katedra w Reykjavíku, Kościół Ketilstaoa, Kościół Holum, Kościół Uroum. * Imię Boże w Izraelu: Synagogi i muzea. * 'Kanada: Bazylika Sainte-Anne-de-Beaupré, Kościół Glansworth, Kosciół Saint-Jean-de-l'ile-d'Orleans. * Kostaryka: Kościół w Potrero Grande. * Luksemburg: Kościół Église St Michel, Kościół Église St Martin. * Malta: Katedra Świętego Pawła w Mdinie, Kościół św. Mikołaja w Sieggiwie. * Meksyk: Katedra w Guadalajarze. * Niemcy: Klasztor Andechs, Kościół św. Michała w Monachium, Bazylika w Seckau, Kościół francuski w Poczdamie, Kościół św. Michała w Würzburgu, Kilianskirche w Korbach, Bazylika w Gößweinstein, Bazylika w Ottobeuren, Kościół w Münstertalu, Kościół w Viseck, Kościół klasztorny opactwa benedyktynów św. Jerzego w Isny, Kościół św. Wawrzyńca w Kempten (Allgäu), Katedra w Nordlingen, Kolegiata w Salem (Badenia-Wirtembergia), Kościół Klasztorny w Schöntal, Kościół w Waldenburg (Badenia-Wirtembergia), Kościół Klasztorny w Speinshart, Kościół w Fürstenau oraz w kościołach w miejsowościach: Alsfeld, Altdorf (Nadrenia-Palatynat), Amberg, Annweiler, Andechs-Erding, Aschaffenburg, Augsburg (w 2 kościołach), Börln, Bad Berneck, Bad Sachsa, Bad Salzdetfurth, Bad Schussenried, Bad Teinach, Baiersdorf (2), Baiersdorf, Bamberg (4), Banz, Bayereuth (2), Behringersdorf, Bad Bentheim, Bad Salzuflen (2), Bad Soden, Barbis, Benediktbeuern, Bergzabern, Berlin (2), Betzenstein, Biberach an der Riß, Bielefeld, Birnau, Bonn, Bordesholm (2), Brunszwik (3), Brema, Burg auf Fehmarn, Butzbach, Celle, Cornberg Rockensüß, Creussen, Darmstadt, Dettingen, Dietramszell, Dittenheim, Donauwörth, Eberhardzell, Ediger, Eichelberg, Ellwangen, Erding, Eschwege, Essen, Essing, Esslingen am Neckar, Ettal, Ettenheimmünster, Fauerbach, Flensburg (2), Frohnstetten, Fürstenau, Gaukönigshofen, Geigant, Gifhorn, Gingst, Gladenbach, Görlitz, Gössweinstein, Gräfenberg, Grafing, Günzburg, Gunzenhausen, Güldendorf, Gutenzell, Hannover (2), Hannoversch-Münden, Hamburg (2), Harburg, Heidelberg (2), Heilbronn, Hermannsburg, Herrenberg, Hersbruck, Hochkirch, Holzhausen, Hof (Bawaria), Hünfeld (2), Isny, Kempten, Kettenacker, Kevelaer (2), Koblenu, Korbach, Kremmen, Kümmersbruck, Landsberg, Lauf, Laufenburg-Murg, Lauterbach, Lingen, Ludwigstadt, Lüneburg, Moguncja, Mainbernheim, Marburg, Marienstein, Medebach, Meldorf, Mölln, Monachium, Morsum, Mosbach, Mühldorf, Neuburg-Dommelstadl, Neuenfelde, Nieblum (2), Niederwesel, Norden, Nördlingen, Norymberga (2), Oberwinter, Oberelchingen, Ochsenhausen, Osten, Ottobeuren, Passau, Pegnitz, Peine, Pleinfeld, Pleystein, Pommelsbrunn, Poczdam, Probsteierhagen, Puderbach Westerwald, Rabenstein, Raitenhaslach, Reichenbach (Gera), Ratyzbona, Rellingen, Rödelsee, Rückersdorf, Salem, Schnackenburg, Schöntal, Schonach im Schwarzwald, Schonebeck, Schüttorf, Schwabach, Simmern Hunsrück, Speinshart, Spira, Stadthagen, Steinhausen, Straubingen, Stuttgart, St. Peter, St. Trudpert, Sulzbach, Tann, Tönning, Trewir, Türkheim, Uttenweil, Vilseck, Waldeck (3), Wehretal (2), Waldsassen, Wechselburg, Weiden, Weikersheim, Weikersheim, Wemding, Weißenohe, Westerland, Winster, Wiblingen, Zeil, Zeitlofs i innych. * Norwegia: W kościołach w: Austrått, Bergen, Brandval, Bø, Fiskum, Giske, Hvaler, Høvåg, Kongsberg, Kragerø, Nøtterøy, Oslo, Porsgrunn (2), Seljord, Skien, Stavern, Sør-Fron, Vestre Slidre i Ålesund. * Peru: Kościół Tussen Trujillo w Chimbote. * Polinezja Francuska: Kościół w Huahine. * Rosja: Katedra Kasaner w Petersburgu, Katedra Trójcy Świętej św. Sergiusza Ławry w Siergijew Posad. * Rumunia: Katedra Ewangelicka w Sybin * Słowenia: Monastyr Olimje, Kościół Slovenj Gradc, Klasztor Cystersów w Stičnej, Klasztor w Podčetrtek. * Szwecja: Katedra w Strängnäs, Sankta Ragnhilds kyrka w Södertälje, Kościół w Hammarö, Kościół Ivetofta w Bromölla, Kościół Mariacki w Båstad; w kościołach w miejscowościach: Abilds, Alingsås, Allerums, Almunge, Arilds, Asby, Askersunds, Askome (2), Asmundtorps, Avesta (2), Backaryds, Barkåkra, Barnarps, Barva, Bergums, Billeberga, Bjälbo, Bjärtrå, Bokenäs, Bo, Borgeby, Borlänge, Botilsäters, Botkyrka, Brandstorps, Breareds, Bringetofta, Brunnby, Burlövs, Båstad, Dalarö, Dalby, Eftra, Ekeby, Ekshärads, Enköping-Vårfrukyrkan, Enköpings-Näs, Enslövs, Enångers (2), Eslövs, Fagersta-Västanfors, Falun-Hosjö, Falun-Falu, Finja, Flens, Flistads, Floda, Fläckebo, Fors (2), Frillesås, Frustuna, Fröskogs, Fröslunda, Fullösa, Färila, Glömminge, Gotland, Granhults, Grundsunda, Gräsmarks, Göteborg, Götlunda, Habo, Hagebyhöga, Hakarps, Hallaröds, Halmstad (3), Hammarby, Hanhals, Harestads, Harplinge, Hasslövs, Helsingborg, Hishults, Hofterups, Hova, Hovs (2), Hudiksvall, Husby (2), Hyby, Hyssna, Hålanda, Håsjö, Håstads, Hässlunda, Hästveda, Högby, Högs, Hölö, Hörby, Hörja, Höörs, Indals, Jonstorps, Jäders, Järvsö, Kalix, Kalmar, Kareby, Karlskrona (2), Karlstad, Karlstads, Kattarps, Kattnäs, Kimstads, Klövsjö, Knäreds, Kristianstad, Kropps, Kungslena, Kungälvs, Kvarsebo, Kållereds, Laholm, Landa, Landskrona, Laxå, Leksands, Lena, Lenhovda, Lillhärdals, Linköping, Linsells, Lits, Lohärads, Lovö, Ludvika, Lunda, Lunds, Lycksele, Maglarps, Malmö (2), Mariefreds, Marstrands, Mora, Mossebo, Motala, Munka-Ljungby, Munktorps, Munsö, Nederluleå, Njutångers, Norbergs, Norra Rörums, Norra Vrams, Norra Åsums, Norrbyås, Norrköping (2), Norrvidinge, Nydala, Nyköping (2), Nysunds, Partille, Piteå, Ragunda (2), Ramsele, Resmo, Revinge, Rinna, Romelanda, Ronneby, Rystads, Ränneslövs, Rävinge, Röke, Röks, Röstånga, Sala, Salems, Silvbergs, Simrishamn, Skabersjö, Skepparslövs, Skepplanda, Skrea, Skårby, Skänninge, Skövde, Slättåkra, Slöinge, Solberga, Sollentuna, Spekeröds, Starrkärrs, Steninge, Stigtomta, Stoby, Sztokholm (Adolf Fredriks kyrka, Finska kyrkan, Hedvig Eleonora kyrka, Klara kyrka, Kungsholms kyrka, Maria Magdalenas kyrka, Sabbatsbergs kyrka, Seglora kyrka, Storkyrkan, Tyska kyrkan), Stora Tuna, Stora Åby, Strängnäs, Stuguns, Stävie, Surte, Svärta, Sya, Sågmyra, Säfsnäs, Sällstorps, Säters (2), Säve, Söderhamn, Söderköping, Södertälje, Södra Fågelås, Sölvesborg, Söndrums, Teda, Tegelsmora, Tensta, Tidö, Tillinge, Tingsryd, Tingstads, Tofta, Tomelilla, Torekovs, Trosa, Trysunda, Tuna, Tunge, Tuve, Tynderö, Upphärads, Uppsala (2), Vadstena, Valö, Vankiva, Vapnö, Varbergs, Veddige, Veinge, Velinga, Vendels, Vessige, Viksta, Villberga, Vinbergs, Vittinge, Vårdsbergs, Väderstads, Välinge, Västerhaninge, Västerlösa, Västerplana, Västerås, Västra (5), Ysby, Ystad, Ytterby, Åhus, Åseda, Älgarås, Älvros, Ängelholms, Ödeshögs, Öjeby, Örkelljunga, Östads, Österhaninge, Österåkers (2), Östra (2), Övergrans, Övertorneå i innych. * Szwajcaria: Berner Münster, Bazylika w Neuchâtel; w kościołach w: Almens, Bernie, Eschenbachu, Filisur (2), Groschostteten, Hochdorf, Lozannie (2), Olten, Pfafers, Rodels, Scuol, Sils, Solothurn, St. Moritz, St. Urban, Zurichu i innych. * Watykan: Na pomniku nagrobnym Klemensa XIII i w Kaplicy Ofiarowania (Cappella della Presentatione) w Bazylice św. Piotra. * Węgry: Kościół Franciszkanów w Egerze. * Wielka Brytania: Trinity Methodist Church w Tredavoe, St. Ann’s Church w Manchesterze, Kościół w polu w Low Ham, St. George’s Bloomsbury w Londynie, Gunnersbury Baptist Church w Londynie, St. Anneskappelle w Londynie, St. Giles Cathedral w Edynburgu, Tron Kirk w Edynburgu, Katedra St. Martyr, Katedra w Winchesterze, Katedra w Hampshire, Stonegrave Minster w North Yorkshire i w innych. * Włochy: Na mozaice w Bazylice św. Marka w Wenecji oraz na mozaice w Kościele Świętej Trójcy i Świętych Kosmy i Damiana w Bari, Bazylika św. Jana na Lateranie, Katedra w Mediolanie, Katedra w Sienie, Katedra w Weronie, Nowa Katedra w Brescii, Sanktuarium w Cerveno; w kościołach w miejscowościach: Albano, Bari, Barma, Bergamo, Bolonia, Bolzano, Centallo, Cremona, Faenza (2), Finale Ligure, Firenze, Formia Parma, Fosano, Mediolan (2), Monreala, Montelapiano, Morgex (2), Neapol, Nella, Orvietto, Parma (2), Rzym (6), Santhia, Siena, Turyn, Varese, Wenecja, Werona, Vezzo i w innych. * USA: Bazylika św. Ludwika, króla Francji w Saint Louis, Katedra św. Ludwika w Nowym Orleanie, w Kościele w Savannah – gdzie Lowell Mason skomponował pieśni, w których używa imienia '''''Jehovah oraz w Kościele Kawaiaho w Honolulu, Trynity Church w Nowym Jorku, w Kościele St. Francis w Santa Fe, w Kościele Dom Presbiterian w St. Augustine na Florydzie, Grace Episcopal Church w Decorah (Iowa). Inne budynki religijne Imię Jehowa występuje na budynkach kilkudziesięciu tysięcy Sal Królestwa Świadków Jehowy, Sal Zgromadzeń i innych budynkach, na całym świecie. Synagogi Tetragram występuje w wielu synagogach na świecie, m.in. w : * Polska: **''Synagoga Tempel w Krakowie'' (dwukrotnie), **''Synagoga Stara w Krakowie'' (trzykrotnie), **''Wielka Synagoga w Warszawie. Pomiędzy czaszą sklepienia apsydy, a arkadami chóru umieszczono inwokację: ''Słuchaj, Izraelu, JHWH jest naszym Bogiem, JHWH jest Jedyny, gdzie dwukrotnie wpisano imię Boga, czyli tetragram – stworzono sytuację nie do przyjęcia dla większości warszawskich Żydów. **''Synagoga im. Małżonków Nożyków w Warszawie, **Synagoga Chewra Lomdei Misznajot w Oświęcimiu, **Synagoga w Niebylcu, **Synagoga w Bychawie, **Wielka Synagoga w Tykocinie, **Synagoga Herszla Zagajskiego w Kielcach, **Synagoga w Nowym Korczynie, **Wielka Synagoga we Włodawie, **Synagoga Herszla Zagajskiego w Kielcach. * 'Argentyna:' ''Synagoga Templo Libertad w Buenos Aires, Synagoga Villa Dominguez, Synagoga w Moisés Ville; * Australia: Wielka Synagoga w Sydney; * Austria: Synagoga Stadttempel w Wiedniu, Synagoga w Stadtschailing; * Belgia: Wielka Synagoga w Brukseli, Synagoga Eisenman w Antwerpii; * Białoruś: Wielka Synagoga w Grodnie, Synagoga w Wołpie; * Czechy: Synagoga Staronowa w Pradze, Synagoga Jubileuszowa w Pradze; * Egipt: Synagoga Ben Ezry w Kairze; * Francja: Synagoga w Carpentras, Synagoga Rue Copernic w Paryżu, Synagoga w Étain, Synagoga w Saint-Dié-des-Vosges, Synagoga w Carpentras; * Grecja: Synagoga w Werii; * Holandia: Synagoga w Emmen; * Indie: Synagoga w Bombaju; * Izrael: Synagoga Cymbalista w Tel Awiwie, Synagoga Ari Ashkenazi w Safedzie, Synagoga Ari w Jerozolimie, Synagoga Beit El w Jerozolimie, Synagoga Ramban w Jerozolimie, Synagoga Stambulska w Jerozolimie, Synagoga Kehilot Yaakov w Jerozolimie, Synagoga w Rosz Pina, Synagoga w Peki’in, Centralna Synagoga w Bene Berak, Synagoga w Akce, Synagoga Ohel Yaakov w Zichron Ja'akow oraz w niemal w każdej synagodze w tym kraju; * Kostaryka: Synagoga Pasco Real; * Mołdawia: Synagoga w Rascowie; * Niemcy: Synagoga w Worms, Synagoga w Essen, Synagoga w Stadtschlainingu, Synagoga w Rimbach (Hesja); * Rumunia: Wielka Synagoga w Bukareszcie, Synagoga w Târgu Mureș, Synagoga w Piatra Neamţ, Wielka Synagoga w Botoszanach, Synagoga w Suczawie, Wielka Synagoga w Radowcach; * Singapur: Synagoga w Singapurze; * Słowacja: Synagoga w Liptowskim Mikułaszu; * Syria: Synagoga w Damaszku; * Szwajcaria: Synagoga w Bernie, Synagoga w Lozannie; * Tunezja: Synagoga Al-Ghariba w Ar-Rijadzie, Synagoga w Tunisie; * Turcja: Synagoga Ahrida w Stambule; * Węgry: Wielka Synagoga w Budapeszcie, Synagoga w Hódmezővásárhely; i wielu innych. Kienesy Tetragram występuje w kienesach: * Izrael: Kienesa w Ramli (w pięciu miejscach); * Litwa: Kienesa w Trokach; * Ukraina: Kienesy w Eupatorii; * USA: Kienesa Bnei Yisrael w Daly City. Cmentarze żydowskie Tetragram występuje m.in. na cmentarzach żydowskich: * Czechy: Cmentarz żydowski, Vodňany, cmentarz żydowski, Holešov; * Francja: Paris Cimetiere du Montparnasse; * Holandia: Cmentarz żydowski, Oisterwijk; Zamki, pałace, ratusze * Polska: ** W gdańskim Ratuszu w ozdobnej Sali Czerwonej wielokrotnie występuje tetragram i wersja Jehowa na umieszczonych tam obrazach symbolizujących ideały miasta Gdańsk oraz łacińska wersja IEHOVÆ na obrazie Antona Möllera. ** Biblioteka Gdańska Polskiej Akademii Nauk - JEHOVAH w orginalnej Biblii Daniela Mikołajewskiego z 1632 roku. ** Tetragram znajduje się na obrazie w gdańskim Dworze Artusa. ** Tetragram znajduje się na XVIII w. płycie nagrobnej z Gdańska na Zamku w Malborku. ** W kaplicy Zamku biskupów warmińskich w Lidzbarku Warmińskim znajduje się tetragram. * Belgia: Sanktuarium zamkowew Belœil (forma IEHOVAH). * Czechy: Zamek Český Šternberk k. Divišova (forma Jehova). * Dania: Zamek w Fredensborgu, Zamek Christiansborg, Zamek Holsteinborg, Zamek Ledreborg, Zamek Brahetrolleborg, Zamek Rosenborg, Zamek Broholm, Zamek Engelsholm ''k. Vejle, ''Zamek Bregentved k. Haslev, Zamek w Hillerød, Zamek Gavnø k. Næstved. * Francja: Pałac wersalski (tetragram). * Holandia: Ratusz Dordrecht, Ratusz w Maastricht, Ratusz w Oud Beijerland. * Niemcy: Ratusz w Bambergu, Ratusz w Essen-Schönebeck, Ratusz w Flensburgu, Ratusz w Leutkirch im Allgäu, Zamek Zeil k. Leutkirch im Allgäu, Stary Ratusz w Rostocku, Ratusz w Memmingen, Ratusz w Horb am Neckar (wszędzie'' tetragram) oraz ''Zamek w Heidelbergu, Zamek w Weikersheim, Zamek Klaffenbach w Chemnitz (wszędzie forma Jehova). * Słowenia: Zamku Radovljica (forma Jehova). * Szwajcaria: Ratusz w Bazylei. * Szwecja: Pomnik Karola IX w Geteborgu. Inne budowle * Polska: **''Tetragram'' w Psalmie 130 na chodniku Placu Zamkowym w Lublinie. **''JHWH'' na budynku w Zabierzowie koło Krakowa. * Austria: Rzeźba na Placu Michała w Wiedniu (tetragram). * Belgia: Tetragram na medalionie budynku Voormalige Armenschool w Leuven, oraz na fundamencie domu w Nimwegen oraz płycie na budynku w Brukseli, występuje forma Jehova. * Chile: Tablice parkowych w Los Ángeles (tetragram). * Dania: Forma Jehova występuje na Okrągłej Wieży (Rundetaarn) w Kopenhadze, umieszczone jest na tamtejszym Budynku Giełdy. Na nagrobku na cmentarzu Vinderoed Grave Yard znajduje się tekst Poczekaj na JHVH oraz na nagrobku w Bryrup w formie Jehova. Na tablicy informacyjnej w ogrodzie biblijnym w Viborgu w formie Jahve. W budynku sklepu obuwniczego w Soenderborg w formie IEHOVA. Tetragram na obelisku Hansa Tausena w Slagelse. * Francja: Kilka witraży z tetragramem widnieje na witrażach w budynkach na paryskim cmentarzu Montparnasse. * Hiszpania: W Maó na Minorce tetragram umieszcony jest na wewnętrznym murze publicznej hali targowej, będącej dawniej krużgankiem kościelnym oraz w Szpitalu de los Vanerables-Sacedortes w Sewilli. * Holandia: W Roterdamie na budynku Burgerweeshuis, w Noordgouwe na Conyershuisjes, w Maastricht na Stadhuis, w Dordrecht na Grofthoofdspoort oraz w Liempde. * Irlandia: Hala targowa w Dublinie. * Izrael: Na ścianie przy monumentalnej harfie w wejściu do Starego Miasta w Jerozolimie tetragram występuje kilka razy; dwukrotnie na jerozolimskiej Bramie Jafy. * Autonomia Palestyńska: Na ażurowej ściance w budynku, przy Studni Jakuba koło Askar. * Niemcy: Na bońska stacji Kaisersplatz (tetragram), na budynku Romantik-Hotel Zum Ritter w Heidelbergu (Jehova), na bramie plebanii w Hochkirch (Iehova); na budynkach w: Lingen (Jehovae), Mainbernheim (Iehovas), Medebach (Jehova), Rödelsee (Iehovae), Stadthagen (Jehova) i na dwóch budynkach w Wehretal (Jehova). * Sri Lanka: Na budynku z 1780 roku w Kolombo. * Szwajcaria: W formie Jehova występuje na kilku budynkach w alpejskiej dolinie Engadyna (m.in. z 1654 roku i z roku 1715). * Szwecja: Na najstarszym budynku - Dom Zetterlöfska - w Stenungsund. * Włochy: Na obrazie Uniwersytetu w Sienie, w Uniwersytecie w Banche di Sotto, Uniwersytecie w Rzymie oraz na budynku w Bolonii. * USA: W Nowym Jorku forma Jehovah zostało wyryte na narożniku budynku w centrum miasta, a tetragram ''wkomponowany w mozaikę stacji metra. * Imię Boże występuje też na licznych bramach, ogrodzeniach, kamieniach, cmentarzach, mostach, statuach, płytach, domach mieszkalnych, budynkach handlowych, szpitalach, szkołach, fabrycznych, dworcach, motelach i hotelach – głównie w Europie Zachodniej i Skandynawii. Eksponaty muzealne, galerie, biblioteki, instytuty * '''Polska: ** Judaiki, sziwiti z synagogi w Kopończycach w Muzeum Narodowym w Krakowie ('''''tetragram). ** Judaiki z byłej Wielkiej Synagogi w Gdańsku (tetragram). ** Tabliczka mizrach w budynku Gminy Wyznaniowej Żydowskiej w Warszawie (tetragram). ** Tetragram znajduje się na Bursztynowym Skarbcu Myrty w Muzeum Narodowym w Gdańsku. ** Kilkanaście monet z imieniem Bożym, których najwięcej bito w Gdańsku, jest na ekspozycji muzealnej w Ratuszu Gdańskim (Sala czerwona obecnie Muzeum Historyczne Miasta Gdańska), ''a na 10 obrazach — występuje imię Boże: 10 razy jako 'tetragram, raz ''IEHOVÆ''.' ** 'Tetragram' występuje w warszawskim muzeum ''Żydowskiego Instytutu Historycznego. ** Muzeum Miejskie w Łęczycy (eksponaty z tetragramem). * Austria: Volkekunde Museum Wien, Muzeum Miejskim w Salzburgu. * Belgia: Na gobelinie w Muzeum Tkanin w Oudenaarde, na tabakierce z 1785 roku w muzeum w Hadze pojawia się imię Jehowa oraz w ''Bijloke Muzeum w Gandawie, Catholic University w Leuven, Brugse Vrije w Brugii i Erfgoed Vlaanderen Vzw w Holsbeek. * '''Dania: W wielu muzeach eksponuje się flagi, sztandary, armaty, kielichy i inne przedmioty z imieniem Bożym pisanym w różnej formie. Znajduje się m.im. w: Muzeum w Nyker na Bornholmie, w Muzeum Diecezjalnym, Biblegarden w Viborgu, w Zbrojownii (Tøjhusmuseet) w Kopenhadze oraz w tamtejszym Muzeum Narodowym (Nationalmuseet). '''''Tetragram i forma Jehova występuje na eksponatach w skansenie wiejskim w Odense. * Egipt: W Societé Royale de Papyrologie w Kairze, na tamtejszym Papirusie Fouad 266, na eksponacie w Muzeum Egipskim w Kairze oraz na inskrypcjach w Instytucie Archeologicznym Al-Kantara w Centrum Studiów nad Synajem w mieście Al-Kantara. * Ekwador: Na malowidłach w Muzeum Marii Augusta Urrutia w Quito. * Francja: Na Steli Meszy ''w paryskim ''Luwrze, oraz w tamtejszym muzeum biblioteki Sainte Geneviève, znajduje się tam dzieło hiszpańskiego mnicha Raymundusa Martiniego Sztylet wiary z 1278 roku z formą Yohoua (Manuskrypt Pugio fidei (pochodzący z XIII lub XIV w.) – Biblioteka Ste. Geneviève w Paryżu (karta 162 b)), tak jak w Muzeum Hotel Dieu w La Baume, a tetragram znajduje się na judaikach w Judaica in Musée w Strasburgu oraz w bibliotece Katolickiego Uniwersytetu w Louvain. * Gruzja: Tetragram na świeczniku chanukowym, eksponowanym na wystawie sztuki żydowskiej w Muzeum Miejskim w Tibilisi. * Holandia: W Muzeum Ziemi Świętej w Nijmegen, w antwerpskim Koninklijk Museum i Augustinus Music Centre, w Universiteit van Tilburg (Kolekcja zdjęć księży noszący w procesji transparenty z imienia Boga Jehova), w Biblical Museum w Amsterdamie, w Bibliotece Uniwersyteckiej w Lejdzie w Muzeum-Parku Orientalnym Groesbeek. Imię Boże JEHOVAE występuje na najstarszym kontrabasie na świecie z 1647 roku w Museum Vleeshuis w Antwerpii oraz na judaikach w amsterdamskim Jewish Historical Museum. * Iran: Tetragram w mauzoleum w Hamadan. * Izrael: W Muzeum Izraela w Jerozolimie na berle w kształcie owocu granatu z VIII w. p.n.e z fragmentem'' tetragramu, na kwicie świątynnym z IX w. p.n.e., na ''Pieczęci Miqneyaw, na ostrakonach, na dwóch niewielkich srebrnych zwojach z VII w. p.n.e., w Kantyku Mojżesza, makiecie Jerozolimy oraz na sefardyjskiej wycinance żydowskiej z Turcji, z czasów Imperium Otomańskiego. Na eksponatach w jerozolimskim Muzeum Holokaustu, m.in. na freskach z domu Bruna Schultza; na grobowcu króla Dawida na Syjonie; na inskrypcjach w Aradzie (Tel Arad); w Muzeum Diaspory w Tel Awiwie, na manuskryptach w Muzeum Rockefellera w Jerozolimie oraz na tablicy w Yad Vashem. * Islandia: W muzeach Uroum, Holum i Ketilstaloa w Reykjavíku. * Jordania: Na rękopisach z Qumran w Muzeum Archeologicznym w Ammanie. * Kanada: W Saint-Pierre znajduje się najstarszy wiejski kościół w Quebecu z 1717 roku – obecnie galeria wystawowa – gdzie nad byłym ołtarzem widnieje tetragram. * Litwa: Tryptykt Jehowa Mikołaja Konstantyna Čiurlionisa (Mikalojus Konstantinas Čiurlionis) w Muzeum Sztuki im. M.K. Čiurlionisa w Kownie. * Luksemburg: Na pucharze z 1711 roku w Muzeum Gaspar. * Meksyk: Na kamiennej inskrypcji w Las Lunas. * Niemcy: Imię Jehowa znajduje się na kołnierzu zbroi króla Szwecji Gustawa II Adolfa w Muzeum w Rudolstadt. Imię Boże znajduje się w: Helmns Museum i Muzeum Historii Hamburga w Hamburgu, Helmsmuseum w Hamburgu-Harburgu, Muzeum Misjonarskim w Hermannsburgu, Niemieckim Muzeum Wolnomularskim w Bayreuth, Uniwersytecie w Lund, Muzeum Pedagogicznym w Donauwörth, Heimat Museum w Lüneburgu, Muzeum Lutra w Wittenberdze, Bibliotece Miejskiej w Ambergu, Miejskim Muzeum Sztuki w Augsburgu, Hugenoten Museum w Berlinie, Muzeum Biblijnym w Stuttgarcie-Möhringen, Schloss-Museum w Chemnitz, Schloss-Museum w Ellwangen, Niemieckim Muzeum Narodowym w Norymberdze, Jewish Museum w Wormacji, Museum Alexander Koenig w Bonn, Muzeum Historii w Türkheim, Glockenmuseum Stiftskirche Herrenberg. Kolekcje monet tzw. Talary Jehowy – imię Boga na monetach i medalach można czasowowo oglądać w muzeach m.in. w: Magdeburgu, Sachsenhausen k. Oranienburga, Berlinie, Mainz-Kastell, Selters im Taunus, Graz, Sulz am Neckar, Emmendingen, Hamburgu, Velten i w Bremie. Imię Boże można zobaczyć na objazdowej wystawie Historische Luther Bibelausstellung. * Norwegia: Na opracowaniach Schøyen Collection w Muzeum Narodowym w Oslo, na monetach w Den kongelige mynts museum w Kongsbergu. * Rosja: W Rosyjskiej Bibliotece Narodowej w Sankt Petersburgu na Kodeksie Lenigradzkim oraz na największej mezuzie świata w Muzeum Współczesnej Kaligrafii w Moskwie. * Sudan: W Solebie, na dwóch tablicach z inskrypcjami, znajduje się imię Boże, zapisane w formie egipskich hieroglifów – YHW. Znajdują się one w świątyni Amenhophisa III i datuje się je na rok 1391-1353 p.n.e. Kopie ich znajdują się również w świątyniach Ramzesa II w Amara Zachodnim i w Akszy. W Muzeum Chartumskim znajduje się spodek z VI w. z tetragramem. * Szwecja: W Muzeum Långholmen eksponowana jest szata liturgiczna z tetragramem - jedna z wielu popularnych w Skandynawii. skansenie Wieś z Fionii (Den Fynske Landsby) w Odense, Nordiska Museet Stockholm, w Livrustkammaren Stockholm, Muzeum Diecezjalnym i Muzeum Biblijnym w Viborgu, Blekinge Museum w Karlskrona. Szwedzkie monety z imieniem Jehova eksponowane są w Kungliga Myntkabinettet Sveriges Ekonomiska Museum w Sztokholmie, a naszyjnik Jehowy Karola IX w Historiska Museet Stockholm. * USA: Tetragram w Komentarzu do Księgi Habakuka, ''ostrakon nazwany ''Domem Bożym ''w ''The Metropolitan Museum of Art w Nowym Jorku oraz na reliefcie w Muzeum Mormonów ''w Salt Lake City.'' Tetragram w chicagowskim Muzeum Witraży oraz w'' 'Amerykańskim Muzeum Historii Naturalnej'' w Nowym Jorku. W Bibliotece Huntingtona 'w ''San Marino w hrabstwie Los Angeles, znajduje się XVII w. ''Biblia w Przekładzie Johna Eliota w jednym z języków indiańskich ''– massachusett, w której znajduje się forma 'Jehowa. 'W Honolulu w ''Hawaii State Archives ''znajduje się list króla Kamehameha III z 1852 roku z imieniem 'Jehova. 'Imię Boże znajduje się też na tabliczce z Antiochii w Muzeum Sztuki Uniwersytetu'' w Princeton Tabliczka z Antiochii Muzeum Sztuki Uniwersytetu w Princeton - imię Boże. * Wielka Brytania: Na kopii Steli Meszy ''w londyńskim ''Muzeum Brytyjskim, ''w British Library'' na Papirusie Oxyrhynchus 208 + 1781, ''na Papirusie Nasha'' 'w ''University of Cambridge ''oraz na manuskryptach w Ashmolean Museum w Oxfordzie''. * '''Włochy: W Neapolskim Muzeum Miejskim i mediolańskiej Pinakotece Ambrosiana na IX w. kodeksie. * Inne: Imię Boże w różnych formach znajduje się też w kilkunastu innych muzeach na świecie, m.in. na wystawach i tablicach informacyjnych o więzionych Świadkach Jehowy w byłych hitlerowskich obozach koncentracyjnych w Europie. Grafika, ekslibrisologia Na plakacie zaprojektowanym przez Alfonsa Muchę do sztuki La Samaritaine widnieje tetragram. Widnieje on na wielu pracach Marca Chagalla, na rysunkach Riccioli z 1633 roku oraz Wenceslausa Hollara, na rycinach Jana Ziarnki (m.in. na karcie tytułowej ''Biblii Frizona) i na wielu innych pracach artystów. Występuje także w komiksach, m.in. Indiana Jones. Występuje też na wielu ekslibrisach. Heraldyka *Tetragram na: pieczęci Sebastiana Dadlera, była bita w latach 1634-1647 w Gdańsku. *Imię Boże występuje też na herbach miast: Plymouth (również na pomniku kotwicy z herbem tego miasta na gdyńskim Skwerze Plymouth) i Mardon Hall w Anglii, Forres w Szkocji, Boxmeer w Holandii. *Imię ''Jehowa występuje w Zamku Orawskim na Słowacji, na płaskorzeźbie z herbem rodziny Tchurzów w dziedzińcu. *Imię Boże znajduje się na pieczęci: Uniwersytetu Helsińskiego, Uniwersytetu w Turku, Uniwersytetu w Uppsali, Columbia University i Universiteit van Amsterdam. *''Tetragram ''widnieje na proporcu portowym Burchstraat (Holandia). Numizmatyka, filatelistyka, deltiologia *''Tetragram'' i wersja Jehowa spotykana jest często na monetach z XVI i XVII wieku, zwłaszcza gdańskich, śląskich, niemieckich, angielskich, holenderskich i szwedzkich. *''Tetragram'' na złotej oraz srebrnej monecie wybitej w październiku 2011 roku przez Mennicę Polską jako repliki donatywy gdańskiej Władysława IV z 1648 roku. *''Tetragram'' na: medalionie wybitego w Gdańsku; monecie gdańskiej z roku 1635; gdańskim medalu Władysława IV Wazy z roku 1646; na srebrnym medalu gdańskim z 1642 roku; srebrnej gdańskiej donatywie Władysława IV Wazy z roku 1644; gdańskiej donatywie wagi''' 3 dukatów bez daty z popiersiem króla Jana II Kazimierza w koronie; gdańskiej donatywie Jana III Sobieskiego o wadze 4 dukatów; gdańskiej donatywie wagi 3 dukatów z roku 1650; medalu na 200 lat uwolnienia Gdańska z roku 1654; *W Katalogu monet polskich z lat 1632-1696, tom I (1982), tom II (1984), zamieszczono opis pochodzących z tego okresu 50 różnych monet, na których widnieje imię ''Jehowa.'' *W Szwecji moneta z imieniem Bożym pojawiła się ok. 1568 roku, a w Szkocji w 1591 roku. Na monetach z ok. 1600 roku, bitych przez szwedzkiego króla Karola IX Waze było ono w formie 'Ihehova', 'Iehova' lub 'Iehovah'. Ponad 60 różnych monet z imieniem Bożym, tzw. talarami Jehowy, pochodzi z okresu Chrystiana IV Oldenburga. Do połowy XVII w. monety takie pojawiły się w Polsce, Niemczech i Szwajcarii, gdzie umieszczano łaciński napis Benedictus sit Iehova Deus (Błogosławiony niech będzie Jehowa Bóg). W 1631 roku szwedzki król Gustaw II Adolf nakazał wybijać monety z ''tetragramem'', produkowano je m.in. w Erfurcie, Moguncji, Würzburgu i Fürth. Potem umieszczano imię Boże na monetach i medalach w Austrii, Francji, Meksyku, Rosji i innych krajach. *Wśród książąt protestanckich istniał zwyczaj noszenia oznaki w postaci ''tetragramu'' i stylizowanego słońca tzw. słońce Jehowy, gdzie ten symbol umieszczano również na monetach. *W 1949 roku Deutsche Post wydał okolicznościowy stempel z okazji kongresu Świadków Jehowy w Monachium z imieniem ''Jehovas''. *Tetragram' można też znaleźć na znaczkach oraz kartach pocztowych i pocztówkach. *Występuje na medalu ''Flavit Jehowa. *''Tetragram ''na medalu Jana Hoehna syna Pokój w Oliwie z 1660 roku. Zabytki archeologiczne *''Tetragram'' spotykany jest na różnych zabytkach archeologicznych, głównie w Palestynie (tabliczki, ostraki, napisy naskalne, fragmenty tekstów, manuskrypty). *Pod koniec roku 2012 odnaleziono pieczęć ze świątyni w Jerozolimie: czyste dla '''JHWH' Imię Boże na pieczęci z imieniem Bożym z Jerozolimy. *Na inskrypcji na ossuarium nr 5 odnalezionej na grobu w Jerozolimie, który pochodzi z I wieku n.e: ''O boski '''Jehowo', powstań, powsta'' lub Boski '''Jehowa' zabiera do Świętego Miejsca'' lub Boski '''Jehowa' wskrzesza ze zmarłych'' Imię Boże na jerozolimskim ossuarium. *Najstarsza wzmianka o JHWH jako bóstwie czczonym przez wrogich Moabowi Izraelitów jest zamieszczona na Steli Meszy. Starożytna inskrypcja pochodzi z IX wieku przed Chrystusem. W liniach 17 i 18 czytamy: : i zabrałem stamtąd / pale-? : ''-czynia? / -niska? Jahweh i zaciągnąłem je przed oblicze Kemosza'' *Imię to jest zapisane w alfabecie paleohebrajskim (podobnym do fenickiego) dokładnie tak jak występuje w hebrajskich pismach Starego Testamentu: יהוה. Kartografia Imię Boże można spotkać na wielu mapach i opracowaniach kartograficznych, używali je na mapach m.in: Herman Moll, Visscher House, Jodocus Hondius, Pieter Huys, Willem Blaeu. Inne Imię Boże wystepuje: *na szlaku winnym w Empersdorf, *na grocie skalnej k. Beit Guvrin w Izraelu, *w grze komputerowej Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood kod dostępu, który przechowuje Jabłko Edenu to Tetragrammaton *Brendan Powell Smith na The Brick Testament (opowiadania biblijne z klocków Lego) umieścił imię Yahweh. *Występuje też na pojazdach, łodziach, tablicach rejestracyjnych (np. małopolskiej: K0 '''JHWH. *Tetragram' był umieszczony na rzeźbie lodowej. Rzeźba lodowa – Mojżesz z tablicami dekalogu z wielkim tetragramem – była prezentowana na ''Ice World Festival p.h. Biblia – historie ze Starego i Nowego Testamentu w Lubece w dn. 12.12.03-25.01.04. *''Tetragram'' umieszczony jest także przy szkolnym obiekcie sportowym w Bat Jaim. *Na zegarze ściennym z 1800 roku autorstwa Johna Stålknappa. *Imię Boże jest umieszczone na religijnych wachlarzach w Hiszpanii, odzieży, materiałach tekstylnych, nakryciach głowy, gobelinach, zegarach, listach, pudełkach zapałek, wyrobach kaletniczych (okładki i futerały na publikacje), kalendarzach, kubkach, wyrobach ceramicznych, flagach i innych przedmiotach. *Imię Boże występuje w prawie 1000 miejscach w Niemczech, w ponad 300 miejscach w Szwecji, a także w 222 miejscach w Danii, kilkudziesięciu we Włoszech, Wielkiej Brytanii, Norwegii, Holandii, Belgii i w innych krajach. Źródła * Imię Boże, Jahwe, Jehowa, tetragram. Kolekcja tysięcy przykładów z całego świata, w tym i z Polski * Biblioteka Imienia Bożego * lista autorów dzieł wraz z fragmentami * wykres imienia Bożego